Tools for use in aligning work pieces together are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,073 shows a tool 10 for aligning work pieces at a right angle. This tool 10 is also shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the present disclosure. The tool 10 has a first leg 12 connected to a second leg 14, at a right angle, and is of one-piece construction. One or more clamps 50 are used to secure the tool to two work piece components to align them at a right angle to each other for further processing. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,073, the tool 10 may also include slots to accommodate other tools such as drill bits, screw drivers, etc.
While the tool 10 illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,073 has proved quite effective for aligning two work piece components at a right angle for further processing, it is limited to right angle orientations. One-piece tools of this type have proven quite useful for right angle clamping of work piece components. In addition, one-piece tools of this type have been proposed for other angular orientations (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. D426,127, where the smaller angle between two legs is 135°, and the larger angle between those legs is 225°). However, work piece component orientations can only be arranged with respect to the fixed angle (right angle or otherwise) of the one-piece tool.